Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active energy ray curable composition, an ink, an inkjet ink, a method for producing a cured product, an apparatus for producing a cured product, a composition storage container, a cured product, and a processed product.
Description of the Related Art
There is demand for active energy ray curable inks which are applicable to inkjet printing and are thermally stretchable and moldable, to be used for building materials and decorative printings.
A cured film of a conventional active energy ray curable inkjet ink generally has a high hardness. In a case in which an image is formed with such a conventional active energy ray curable inkjet ink on a substrate and the cured film of the image is subjected to a stretching processing, the cured film cannot be processed in a desired manner since the stretchability of the cured film is so poor that the cured film cannot follow a deformation of the substrate.